coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8644 (22nd May 2015)
Plot Andrea frets about Lloyd's whereabouts. Michelle tells her that he's stuck on a Norwegian fishing trawler heading north. Callum tells a seething David he’ll collect Max later. Carla tells Michelle her bank's failed to give her a loan but she's made an appointment with the manager for Monday to get him to change her mind. Michelle tells her that Liz is signing the papers to Travis Limited today. Nick invites the family to join him and Erica for a meal in the bistro, in the hope they can all get along. Tony tells Tracy to tone it down as she gloats over Liz's coming downfall. Andrea finds the trawler is heading for northern Norway and Lloyd can't make it back in time to be best man for the wedding. A smiling Tracy takes photos of the Rovers and looks over the bar in anticipation of it becoming hers. Cathy calls in the café and asks Roy if he’d be interested in buying her late husband’s elderflower cordial to sell to his customers. He agrees to try it. David begs Sarah to go bowling with Callum and Max so she can keep an eye on them and report back to him. She agrees. Michelle starts to decorate the Rovers for the wedding. Carla's bank gives her the loan but Liz and Tony have already gone to the solicitors to do the deal with Travis Limited. She and Michelle go after them. Outside the solicitors' office, Tony starts to feel pangs of guilt as they are about to go in but Carla and Michelle pull up with the good news. Tony is stunned. The Underworld girls are disappointed when their promised bonus is only £50. Cathy brings a sample of the cordial back but it's turned to alcohol. She feels embarrassed when Roy and the Nazirs tell her they don't drink and flees the cafe. Tony tries to put Carla off but Liz isn't interested. David struggles with his emotions as Callum, Sarah and Max leave to go bowling. Tracy buys a bottle of champagne in anticipation of her success but Tony arrives and tells her to sit down to hear the news he has. Cast Regular cast *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Carla Connor - Alison King *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles (Voice only, uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office *Audrey's *Barlow's Buys *Roy's Rolls *Porter & Willis - Exterior Notes *This episode marks the 1,000th appearance of Alison King in the role of Carla Connor. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla comes up with the money to buy Liz's share of The Rovers; David asks Sarah to keep an eye on Callum; and Andrea finds out what happened to Lloyd. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,430,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2015 episodes